The Raven in the Snake Pit
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: The Ravenclaw heir has been found...and sorted into Slytherin? Follow her as she makes friends in the snake pit.


"The Raven in the Snake Pit"

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'blah' means thoughts

Author's Note: This takes place in the past, so Harry and Co. will not make an appearance. Also, this is AU, meaning alternate universe, so please no reviews saying the things in this story are impossible. Things will be explained as the story unfolds so don't stop reading just because something isn't explained right away.

"Severus."

The raven-haired teenager rolled over and mumbled something unintelligent.

"Severus."

No response.

"Severus!"

Still nothing. A wand was drawn. "_Rictusempra!_"

Severus was awake the instant the tickling charm hit him. He was laughing so hard he fell off the bed. He glared at the white-blonde teenager.

"Thank you so much, Lucius." Sarcasm was dripping off every word. "Why did you decide to wake me up so early?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "It's not early, Sev. Besides, our girls are coming over in an hour."

When Lucius said that, Severus had been attempting to stand up. However, the bedsheets were tangled around his legs, causing him to fall...right into Lucius. They both were on the floor tangled in the bedsheets when Lucius's mom came in.

She giggled silently at her son and his best friend. "I was just making sure you two were awake. We wouldn't want Lily and Narcissa to see two sleepyheads."

Severus untangled himself from the bedsheet, throwing that half over Lucius. "No, mum. We're awake."

"All right. Just make sure you stay that way."

Severus was helping Lucius out of the mess on the floor.

"Make sure this is straightened up before they get here."

"Yes, mum," they chorused before she left.

%%% AT NUMBER 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE

"Erg! I can NOT stand your cousin, Narcissa. He's driving me crazy!" Lily exclaimed.

"You mean, Sirius?"

"Of course she means, Sirius, Cissy. Regulus is too cool," Bellatrix spoke up.

"I can't wait to see Severus." Lily sighed.

"I can't wait to see Lucius." Narcissa was starry-eyed.

"You two are making me sick. Why don't you just go over there early and leave me in peace?" Bellatrix suggested.

"Bella, you're a genius!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Let's apparate over there now!" Lily was excited.

"Just a second." Narcissa left her room. "Aunt, can Lily and I apparate to the Malfoy's early?"

"Are you already keyed into their wards?"

"Yes."

"Sure thing, dear. You two have fun," Mrs. Black's voice was heard.

Narcissa practically ran back into the room. "Let's go, Lily!"

"Let's apparate into Lucius's room. That's where they're bound to be!"

"Okay."

With that having been agreed upon, the two girls apparated to Malfoy Manor.

%%% IN LUCIUS'S ROOM

The boys were engaged in a game of Wizard's Chess, when two loud cracks startled them. They turned around and smiled.

"Lily! Narcissa! You're early! What a pleasant surprise!" Lucius exclaimed as he and Severus stood up, the chess game forgotten.

"I missed you so much, Sev!" Lily wrapped her arms around him.

"And I you, my flower." Severus hugged the red-headed Slytherin. Severus then caught sight of Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa was currently hugging Lucius so hard that he was finding it hard to breathe.

"Narci, let go of Lucius before you kill him!" Severus called out.

Narcissa let go of him and said, "Sorry, sweetheart."

Lucius started caressing Narcisssa's cheek.

"It would've been my favorite way to die, my love," Lucius stated.

"Why are you two early?" Severus asked.

"I cannot wait to go to Gringotts and claim my ring and assume the ladyship!" Lily exclaimed.

"I remember when you were first told," Severus said.

%%% FLASHBACK BEGINS

Eleven-year-olds Severus Snape and Lily Evans walked into Gringotts and over to the side counter and exchanged pounds for galleons, sickles, and knuts. They proceeded over to the main counter to open a vault for Lily. When the goblin looked at the pair of eleven-year-olds, Lily spoke first. "Hello, sir. I would like to open an account here."

"Is your parent or guardian present?"

"No, sir. They're muggles."

"You will need a blood test to open a new account. Follow me." The goblin walked out from behind the counter and down a hallway on the right, the best friends trailing behind him.

They followed him into a room that had a desk and a few chairs. The goblin sat behind the desk and pulled out a bowl, an empty crystal vial, a silver dagger, an orange potion in a stoppered crystal vial, and a piece of parchment.

"We'll need three drops pf your blood." The goblin pushed the dagger and the empty vial across the desk towards the redhead. She grabbed the dagger, and Severus grabbed the vial. She held the vial under Lily's index finger, which then was pricked. Three drops of blood dripped into the vial, which was then handed to the goblin; who combined the potions and the blood and then poured the mixture into the bowl. He carefully dipped the parchment into the bowl, completely submerging it except for a corner which the goblin was holding. He withdrew the parchment and laid it on the desk, facing Lily. Lily and Severus leaned forward and read what the remarkably dry parchment had written on it.

-Name: Lily Marie Evans

-Mother: Elizabeth Rose Evans (squib)

-Father: Joshua Paul Evans (muggle)

-Sibling(s): Petunia Christine Evans (muggle)

-Status: Half-blood

-Inheritance: Ravenclaw Ladyship

"How can I be a half-blood and inherit the Ravenclaw Ladyship?" Lily asked, still in shock.

"Well, it appears your mum is a squib from the Ravenclaw line," Severus said. "Too bad you can't claim it until you're sixteen."

"However, there's an heir's ring you can wear until then." The goblin produced the box containing the specified ring. Lily opened it and put the ring on her right ring finger. "That ring will signify your new status. All of the old families will recognize that ring."

%%% TIME JUMP

"Evans, Lily."

Lily walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head. It took a few minutes before it exclaimed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Lily confidently walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to a pretty blonde girl. She ignored everyone until Severus was sorted and sat down next to her. No one talked to either of them until the welcoming feast had started.

The blonde looked at Lily and said, "I am Narcissa Black."

"Lily Evans."

"Evans? I don't recognize that name," a handsome blonde boy sitting across from Narcissa spoke up. "Are you a mudblood?"

"How dare you address Lily as such! She is the heir of Ravenclaw!" Severus defended his best friend.

"Is that so? Where is your ring then?" the boy sneered.

Lily held out her right hand, obviously showing off her heir's ring.

The boy recognized it immediately. He bowed his head. "My lady, I apologize. I am Lucius Malfoy."

"Please don't call me that. I am Lily."

%%% FLASHBACK ENDS

The four Slytherins had been friends for five years, since they all met in Hogwarts. It was only a couple of years later that Lily and Severus started dating. A little later in their third year, Severus's mother died, and, as Tobias had left the family earlier, Lucius asked his mother if Severus could live with them. The answer was a resounding yes. Lucius's mother enjoyed having the Prince heir living in her manor and to be seen associating with her son. The summer between their third and fourth years, Severus went to Gringotts with Lucius and, after finding out that his mother wasn't disowned, Severus claimed the Prince's heir ring. Lucius, happy for his friend, bought him some proper robes, some with the Prince's crest of them. Before the four friends left Hogwarts after their sixth year, they agreed to meet at Malfoy Manor since Lily was already sixteen. Lily was ready to claim the Ravenclaw Ladyship.

"Let's go now," said the impatient Ravenclaw heir.

"All right then. Let's go before Lily leaves us here," Severus laughed.

They all apparated to an out of the way alley in Diagon Alley. They walked into Gringotts and up to the main counter. Once again, Lily spoke up. "I am here to claim my inheritance."

When the goblin looked up, Lily held out her right hand, so the goblin could inspect her ring. "Very well. Follow me."

The quartet followed the goblin down the same hallway and into the same room that Lily and Severus had been led to when Lily claimed her ring. The goblin pulled out a clar potion filled crystal vial and a silver dagger. "Only add one drop to the vial. It should turn Ravenclaw blue."

Lily did so and the potion turned the indicated color.

"Now, I'll take the heir's ring and give her the head of house ring."

Lily and the goblin did just that. "Thank you. There is one question still. May I visit my vault with my friends?"

"Of course. Follow me." The goblin led them to the carts and to the Ravenclaw vault. "Lady Ravenclaw, place your hand on the door of tyour vault and it shall open."

Lily did so, and the vault opened. There were hundreds of thousands of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Lily looked at the vault, shocked. "I'm rich?"

"Of course, you are. The Ravenclaw family hasn't had an heir in centuries. The money has been accruing interest," Lucius pointed out.

"There are a lot of artifacts too," Severus added.

"Look at this jewelry," Narcissa chimed in.

Lily came over and started combing through it, wondering what other jewelry there was. She came across necklaces, bracelets, and a selection of rings.

"Ooo. Those are consort rings," Narcissa said.

"Consort?" Lily asked.

"A male intended for a female Head of House."

"Hmm." Lily fingered a pure silver ring with tiny emeralds and sapphires studded in an alternating pattern. The redhead was obviously trying to decide something. She came to a decision after a few minutes of thinking. Firmly grasping the ring, Lily walked over to Severus. "Severus Snape, heir to the Prince fortune, would you do me the honor of being my consort?"

"That depends, dear Lily, on whether you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife." Severus pulled out a black velvet box from inside his robes. He went down on one knee and opened the box, showing Lily a gorgeous pure silver ring with a modestly sized diamond in the center with small emeralds and sapphires surrounding the flawlessly clear, cut gem.

Lily gasped. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Severus stood up, and he and Lily traded rings, placing them on each other's left fingers. Severus held Lily close. "I loved you the moment I saw you on the playground eight years ago."

Lily had no idea how to reply to such a declaration of love except for throwing her arms around Severus and kissing him, so she did just that. The bright flash of light which resulted from their kiss proved that Severus and Lily were soul mates and nothing and no one could break them apart.

Fin


End file.
